Night Vale
'' '' -- Town motto Night Vale is a friendly desert town where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while everyone pretends to sleep. Location Night Vale is located somewhere in the American southwest, surrounded by empty desert, near Desert Bluffs. Hiram McDaniels and Carlos both describe Night Vale as hard to find. Hiram's violet head claimed to have heard only "whispers" and "rumors" and "vague directions."Condos Carlos called Night Vale "a place that is difficult to leave, and difficult to enter." He also remarked, "I don't even remember how I got to Night Vale in the first place. I mean, where is Night Vale, even?"Episode 49B, Old Oak Doors Part B History See also: Timeline of Night Vale and Desert Bluffs Night Vale was founded in 1745. Four groups of settlers had come to the site of Night Vale then left. The fifth group "looked at each other, shrugged, and plopped down their stuff," thus marking the beginning of Night Vale. Early settlers of Night Vale included peace-loving imperialist conquerors and religious leaders who wore "soft meats crowns" made of inverted organs strung around the head. The Night Vale City Council, then known as the Town Elder Council, first met in 1824. Its composition was precisely the same as on the present day. All records of this meeting were destroyed. While Night Vale has seen many minor disasters that killed most of its population, no single disaster has been mentioned that would have disestablished the continuity of Night Vale as a city, the City Council, or the mayor's office. However, one of the prophecies from the episode History Week insists that the mayor's office will become vacant no later than 2022 and remain vacant until at least 2052. Culture The citizens of Night Vale, the majority of whom are human, are very tolerant of all sorts of death, disaster, supernatural creatures and occurrences, and government intrusion. There are occasional exceptions, such as Steve Carlsburg, who gets very concerned about government conspiracies and often attempts to call out the logical absurdities taking place in the town. If Cecil Palmer is to be believed, though, it's perfectly normal for the government to produce everything up to and including sandstorms that cause doppelgangers. Night Vale has a seemingly one-sided rivalry with the nearby town of Desert Bluffs. Events *Biweekly Fireperson Appreciation Parade *Bluegrass Festival *Citywide Fitness Fair *Fried Chicken and Cigarette Fair *History Week *Thanksgiving Day Dead Citizens Impersonation Contest *Parade of the Mysterious Hooded Figures *Poetry Week *Street Cleaning Day *Sorrow Songs Singalong *Valentine's Day *Dot Day Organizations *Animal Control *Boy Scouts of America *City Council *Freemasons *Girl Scouts of the USA *Greater Night Vale Medical Community *Greater Night Vale Realtor Association *Highway Department *Illuminati *Intelligence Group International *National Rifle Association *Night Vale Community Theater *Night Vale Council for Commerce *Night Vale Department of Transportation *Night Vale Fire Department (FDNV) *Night Vale Marine Biologist's Association *Night Vale Medical Board *Night Vale Parks and Recreation Department *Night Vale Press Corps *Night Vale Public Library Board of Directors *Night Vale Psychological Association (NVPA) *Night Vale PTA *Night Vale SPCA *Night Vale Spiderwolves *Night Vale Transit Authority *Night Vale Tourism Board *The Sheriff's Secret Police *Soundproof Old Town *A Vague, Yet Menacing, Government Agency Notable locations and facilities in Night Vale The communities and geography of Night Vale Major districts: *Central Night Vale *Old Town *General Night Vale Area Minor districts: *Barista District Housing developments: *Cactus Bloom *Coyote Corners *Desert Creek *Golden Dunes *Marshall's Gorge Geographical zones: *Sand Wastes *Scrublands *The Whispering Forest Parks, museums, and landmarks Parks and recreation: *Beatrix Loman Memorial Meditation Zone *The Dog Park *Mission Grove Park *Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area *Night Vale Petting Zoo and Makeshift Carnival *Night Vale Recreation Center *Night Vale Zoo Museums: *Children's Science Museum *Museum of Forbidden Technologies Natural landmarks: *Hidden Gorge, site of the machinery used to run mayoral elections *Radon Canyon *Red Mesa *Skeleton Gorge Man-made landmarks: *Night Vale Clock Tower *Old Town Drawbridge Mysteriously unexplainable landmarks: *THE BROWN STONE SPIRE *The Hole in the Vacant Lot Out Back of the Ralphs *The House That Doesn't Exist *The Lights Above the Arby's * The Pyramid Education, infrastructure, and government facilities Schools, colleges, and libraries: *Night Vale Community College *Night Vale Elementary School *Night Vale High School *Night Vale Private Library *Night Vale Public Library Research facilities: *Carlos' laboratory and monitoring station *Pulsar Development Facility Transportation services: *Night Vale Subway System *Randy Newman Memorial Night Vale Airport Health care services: *Night Vale General Hospital *Night Vale Senior's Center Stadiums and convention centers: *Abandoned Missile Silo *Downtown Convention Center *Night Vale Stadium Legislative, clerical, and postal facilities: *City Hall *Night Vale Department of Motor Vehicles *Night Vale Post Office Law enforcement and penal facilities: *Abandoned Mine Shaft *The Dark Box *Sheriff of Night Vale's hover office in the clouds Military facilities: *National Guard Station and KFC Combo Store‎ See also: *Category:Government Businesses When the City Council was the preeminent political power in Night Vale, they tightly controlled all local commerce. However, now that StrexCorp is the supreme power in Night Vale, the corporation simply owns the vast majority of the following businesses outright. Media outlets: *Night Vale Community Radio *WZZZ *Night Vale Daily Journal *Night Vale Weekly Gazette Restaurants: *Arby's *Big Rico's Pizza *Gino's Italian Dining Experience and Grill and Bar *Jerry's Tacos *Moonlite All-Nite Diner *National Guard Station and KFC Combo Store *Pinkberry *Shame *Tourniquet Entertainment: *Dark Owl Records *Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex *Louie's Music Shop Grocery stores: *Night Vale Green Market Co-op *Ralphs Food manufacturers: *Flaky-Os *J.P.'s OJ, Ltd. Barber shops and beauty salons: *Telly's Contracting firms: *Bridge Magic, LLC *Shriektronics See also: *List of Minor Businesses *Category:Business Roads *5th Street, intersects with Shay Street and Old Musk Road *Earl Road, intersects with Somerset *Eastern Expressway, has a downtown off-ramp and a northbound on-ramp (see also Route 800) *Flint Drive *Main Street *Oak Trail, near Larry Leroy's house out on the edge of town *The old dirt road to the small wooden shack *Old Musk Road, intersects with 5th Street *Ouroboros Road *Oxford *Route 800 *Shay Street, intersects with 5th Street *Somerset, intersects with Earl Road Parallel universe Night Vale *The Empty Desert. *The Old House / The Empty House. *A single, distant mountain with a tiny, intermittently blinking light atop it. *The Spiral Residents See also *Locations References Category:Location